einherjarfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Tips Collection
Basic Information General - The Stone mine doesn't give stone, it gives bronze. You have to quarry to gain stone ore. - The +X next to your resources in the village screen is every 8hours. So if it says +150, you'll get 150 of that resource every 8hrs according to the in-game clock (at 0:00, 8:00, 16:00) - Everytime you go somewhere on the world map, there is travel time (ranging from 15 days to 50 days). The game works on a 30 day, 12 month year. Time only passes when you travel to locations, and when you move to points on each map. No time passes in village. - There are 4 main ways of getting gold in the game. #Trading Silver at Hedeby from your regular market in your village. Slow but steady #Do the 'Kill X' quest in the bar. These are repeatable and can give you decent gold and weapons. #Raid other players for their gold and silver. Can be very worthwhile, could be a loss. Have a look at this - Raid #Fight bosses and sell rare materials on the market. If you get lucky, you can sell an item for 1 million. - All your production buildings gain +.X when leveling them. This means that to get a craft building from L1 -> L2, you will have to level it 10 times. The material buildings like Lumbermill, Mine, Market etc., go straight to the next level. Exception for material buildings is the silkworm house and the greenhouse. - Generally speaking, you need 2 of each craft building to be able to produce the 'best' item in that category. Example - With 1 blacksmith you can make the very basic weapons, but with 2 blacksmiths you can craft the far more powerful adv. weapons. Check here for more info - Crafting Info - To gain more storage, you need to upgrade your Lords House. This requires Timber (made from 3 kinds of wood). An easy place to gain the materials for Timber is the Black Forest. Characters - Your main method of getting additional characters at the start is from the Square. Every day at 0:00, 3 new choices appear for summoning - Once you start leveling your units, you can put them in the warrior house where they can make a baby. Every time a year passes (Month 12, Day 30 --> Month 1, Day 1), the game checks the warrior house and if there are valid parents, starts the baby process. This means that you don't have to leave your units in the house all year, just make sure they are there when the year changes. - If a baby is born, it starts at age 0 and has no portrait. Once it reaches age 12, it gains a portrait and can go out and fight. Once it reaches age 15, it can go into the warrior house. - The job and stats of the baby is dependent on its parents. It gains a random job from its parents and its stats are a % of the total stats of both parents. Ex. 2 parents of the Sword class will give birth 100% to a child with Sword. A child born from mixed job parents will have an equal chance of each. - Once a character reaches age 30, everytime they level they gain only half the stats they normally would. Ex. A character is age 32 and gains a level. Normally they might get 3 stat points, but because of their age they only gain 1.5. At the start it will be difficult, but once you start having children and are able to level them from age 0, you should try to get them to max before age 30. When a character reaches Age 40, they start losing stats every year, and have a % chance of dying to old age. - Experience doesn't transfer over when leveling, so its best to try and be as efficient as possible. Ex. Your character is at 95/100 exp. He gains 20 exp and gains a level. However his new exp is 0, so 15 of that exp was wasted. Combat and Expeditions - While you can go out on expedition nearly straight away to fight, its better to level up your units a bit first (Maybe L5-L10) so as to minimise deaths and misses. Each map will have a level range, but at the start when your characters are weak you should try to make sure you're on the higher end of the scale when fighting. - Early game, swords will be your most useful weapon and class. Although they have low damage their accuracy is very good compared to other weapons. However, later on axes and spears become quite a bit better for pve. - Every unit has a lifepoint value. It goes down everytime a unit dies in battle. When its 0, they die permanently and there is no way to get LP back. - Everytime you move on the map, your units consume food. If you have 0 food, you enter battle with characters on low hp. Early on food is not that easy to come by, but after a bit of playing you'll find yourself with more food than you will ever need. - You should try to always have 2 weapons equipped on a character, as if your weapon falls to low durability while on the map, you want to be able to switch to keep fighting. Its also useful to carry multiple weapons for different purposes. Example - The Temple Knight and Paladin class can carry both axes and heal, being good at both. Raids - You are open to attack by other players once any character reaches Level 20, so make sure you build at least 1 fort by then (as if you have no fort, you auto-lose). - Check this page for more info - Raiding